


the ten steps of falling for your best friend

by legitnayeon



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legitnayeon/pseuds/legitnayeon
Summary: Best friends since kingergarten, Chaeyoung, Tzuyu, Mina, Momo, Jeongyeon, Nayeon, Dahyun, Sana, Jihyo, Jisoo, Rose, Jennie, and Lisa have gone through thick and thin together. Some have branched off in relationships, others have not. Some (aka Tzuyu and Chaeyoung) just haven't gotten the courage to take the next step. Those who haven't taken the step yet sure as hell are ready to.





	1. flirting but not flirting

"Did you get A?" Chaeyoung asks, looking over at Tzuyu's homework she has placed in her lap in an attempt to make sure Chaeyoung  _couldn't_ see it. "Because I, for one, got A." 

 

"I got D," Tzuyu responds, laughing. "Are you even trying?" 

 

"Nope. Did you get A for the next question?" 

 

"Nada." 

 

"What about B?" 

 

"Try again." 

 

"C?" 

 

"Finally." 

 

"See? I can get them right if I try." 

 

"You are so smart, Chaeyoung," Tzuyu says, "but when you're too lazy to do your own homework, you sure are annoying." 

 

Chaeyoung laughs. "Well, it's not my fault I stayed up until 3AM." 

 

"Okay, but it was your choice to stream Youtube videos with me until I fell asleep." 

 

"Quirks of owning a house with me." 

 

Tzuyu rolls her eyes. "Truthfully I don't know why I agreed to buying an apartment." 

 

"I think it may of been...oh right! We're both broke college students who were too late to find a dorm." 

 

"You forget the part where you purposefully didn't look for one claiming that we'd be guaranteed a room together?" 

 

"Perhaps I was stupid." 

 

"You still are stupid." 

 

"Did you get C for the next question?" 

 

"I got D." 

 

"I'm doing better. At least my answer was  _next_ to the correct one." 

 

"Damn. I wish I had your opinion on life. Maybe I wouldn't have ended up being your friend in the first place," Tzuyu says sarcastically, winking at Chaeyoung. 

 

"Perhaps..." Chaeyoung snorts. "...soulmates?" 

 

"Oh shut up and do your homework," Tzuyu snaps, burying her face in her homework to hide her blush. 

 

Chaeyoung blushes as well and listens to what Tzuyu said. "Aye. Stop ignoring that you have a huge crush on me." 

 

Tzuyu rolls her eyes. "Says you. You have the bigger crush." 

 

"Bigger? Did you just admit that you like me?" 

 

"Oh my god, Chaeyoung. You know what I mean." 

 

"You didn't deny it." 

 

"Have I said I hate you?" 

 

"Quite a lot, yes." 

 

"Mkay, well I hate you."

 

"We both know that statement is false." 

 

"Oh shut up!" 

 

Chaeyoung sighs. "I don't want to do this homework. Can't you just give me your answers?" 

 

"You need to learn the subject, Chaeng. It'll only hurt you," Tzuyu responds softly. 

 

Chaeyoung groans. "The floor is too hard to concentrate." 

 

"So then c'mon up on the couch. There's plenty of room." 

 

Chaeyoung smiles and hops onto the couch closely to Tzuyu. 

 

"I said there's  _plently of room,"_ Tzuyu says, her voice serious.

 

"We both know you love my cuddles," Chaeyoung responds moving closer to Tzuyu and leaning her head on her shoulder. 

 

"Oh shush," Tzuyu snaps, her face softening, "you're here to concentrate, not flirt." 

 

"I can flirt whenever I'd like," Chaeyoung says, wrapping her open arm around Tzuyu's waist. "Besides, you love it." 

 

"Shut  _up!"_

 

"Ok I'm going to do my homework now, Tzuyu. Are you proud?" Chaeyoung asks, getting a quick glance at all of Tzuyu's answers and quickly copying them down. "Look at that! I'm already done! You wanna watch a movie?" 

 

"Only if you aren't in the same room as me, you flirt." 

 

Chaeyoung cuddles up even closer to Tzuyu in response. "Just shut up and appreciate me." 

 

Tzuyu sighs, her body calming down. "You'd think after being best friends with you since kindergarten, I'd get over the fact that you're the cuddliest person in the entire world, but no it still makes me the happiest here." 

 

Chaeyoung smiles, a blushing rising to her cheek. "So now you are flirting with me. Plot twist." 

 

Tzuyu smiles, grabbing the remote from the table beside her. "Whatever, Chae. What movie do you want to watch?" 


	2. testing the waters

Tzuyu's eyes bat from Chaeyoung to the man talking to her. 

 

"You know," the man says, "I've never seen you at any bars or anything outside of school." 

 

Chaeyoung's mouth opens in surprise. She picks up a binder and holds it closely to her chest. "I don't really ever go out much." 

 

He smiles mischievously. "Would you like to go out for drinks some time? I'll buy." 

 

Chaeyoung shakes her head. "I...uh...I'm not a drinker."

 

"What about dinner? Tonight? I'll pick you up." 

 

"N-no...I've...uh...I like someone else." 

 

Tzuyu smiles, satisfied. 

 

The man sighs. "Well...my room is always open if you'd-" 

 

"No," Chaeyoung snaps. "I'm not like that." 

 

He rolls his eyes. "Okay. So...you don't drink, you don't like me, and you don't even want to have sex? Who the hell are you?" 

 

Chaeyoung grinds her teeth. "Uninterested in men. I like a _female._ " 

 

Tzuyu's smile grows wider. Is there a chance?

 

"Lesbians are still ho-" 

 

"Shut. Up. And. Leave." 

 

"Fine," he snaps, "you're missing out on quite a lot." He walks out of the room and past Tzuyu, giving her a nasty look. 

 

Tzuyu realizes Chaeyoung is coming out of the room as well and quickly runs down the hall to lean on a random locker. 

 

Chaeyoung's face lights up at the sight of Tzuyu and she smiles as she makes her way up to her. 

 

"Hey, Tzuyu," Chaeyoung says. 

 

"Hi," Tzuyu responds. "What took so long?" 

 

"Oh...uh...just pervert." 

 

 _Test the waters._ Tzuyu remembers Nayeon saying.  _If you really do want to be with her, you need to see if she says yes to things you say when she says no to others. It sounds like a weird thing to say, but you'll understand it when the times come._

 

"What was he asking?" Tzuyu asks. 

 

Chaeyoung shrugs. "Pervert stuff. He wanted me to sleep with him." 

 

"Ah!" Tzuyu pretends to be surprised. "I can't believe someone would do that." 

 

"Yeah. I said I...uh..." Chaeyoung takes a moment to gather her thoughts. "...I said I have plans." 

 

"You have plans? I didn't know that." 

 

"N-no." 

 

"Oh cool." 

 

"Cool?" 

 

"Oh...yeah. I was going to ask you if you wanted to grab a drink tonight. I don't have work tomorrow and it's friday, so-" 

 

"Yeah, sure," Chaeyoung quickly responds. 

 

Tzuyu smiles. "Really? I've never seen you drink before." 

 

"I...uh...don't, but I think it'll be fun with you."

 

Tzuyu's smile grows even wider and she blushes. "Cool." 

 

"Cool." 

 


	3. making moves while drunk

"We've discussed this, Chaeyoung," Tzuyu says, "I have  _not_ been on a date in like...a million years." 

 

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes, helping her friend as they walk up the street to their house. "I didn't even ask if you've gone on any dates." 

 

"Well..." Tzuyu smiles. "...you're holding me so close right now...it sure feels like the ending of a date." 

 

Chaeyoung blushes. "You're just drunk, Tzuyu." 

 

"I'm not saying that it is a  _bad_ thing," Tzuyu replies, wrapping her arm around Chaeyoung's neck and pulling her closer. "Maybe I kinda like you." 

 

"You're drunk, Tzuyu. Normally, you would never say something like this." 

 

"Drunk confidence, perhaps? Drunk people don't use proper grammar." 

 

"Drunk people can't walk," Chaeyoung groans. "Remind me why I'm carrying you up the street again, then?" 

 

"You aren't carrying me," Tzuyu giggles. "I've been cuddling up next to you." 

 

"Right. Then why is all your weight on me exactly?" 

 

"Gravity, stupid." 

 

"Drunk." 

 

"Maybe kissing me will make me less drunk. We should try it." 

 

"I can't kiss you while you are completely wasted. It isn't fair." 

 

Tzuyu pouts and stops to turn Chaeyoung towards her. She stomps her foot on the ground. "But I want to kiss you, Chaengie!" 

 

Chaeyoung shakes her head, looking deeply into the taller girl's eyes. "It isn't fair to me. I like you, Tzuyu. I'm not afraid to tell you this because clearly you're not going to remember it. I like you a lot. Kissing you is what I've wanted since we became best friends and I want it to be perfect." 

 

"It doesn't have to be perfect," Tzuyu whispers, edging her lips closer to Chaeyoung. "It just has to be done." 

 

Chaeyoung thinks for a moment. She runs it through her head, staring at Tzuyu who waits patiently. 

 

 

"I can't," Chaeyoung says. "If you do remember tonight, then just make a move on me while we're both sober." 

 

"I don't want to wait," Tzuyu says, edging herself even closer. "I've waited for so long and I can't get rejected now-" 

 

"I'm not rejecting you," Chaeyoung says softly. "I'm just saying that I don't want to just taste alcohol. I want to be able to have the normal you. The one with strawberry chapstick and perfume strong enough for our neighbors to be able to smell it." 

 

Tzuyu nods, seemingly disappointed. "I'll kiss you tomorrow morning, then." 

 

Chaeyoung laughs. "I highly doubt you actually like me back, but I'll look forward to it if it's true." 

 

Tzuyu shakes her head. "No. No. It's...it's true. It will happen." 

 


	4. taking the next step

"It's all so vivid," Tzuyu groans, rubbing her forehead and she attempts to cure her hangover with tons of random pills she finds in her bathroom closet. "Chaeyoung?" 

 

Chaeyoung pops her head into the bathroom, smiling. "Yes?" 

 

"How drunk was I last night?" 

 

"I'd say you had enough to be quite drunk. Why?" 

 

"It's all blurry. It's so weird to only half remember something." 

 

"And it's even weirder that I recall it and you don't." 

 

Tzuyu's eyebrows perk up. "You weren't drunk?" 

 

Chaeyoung shakes her head. "I only had like one beer, so I was fine." 

 

"Please tell me I didn't do anything I wouldn't normally do," Tzuyu mutters, groaning again. 

 

"Well, if you consider confessing to me and trying to kiss me normal, then you were fine," Chaeyoung replies, finding spot beside Tzuyu to begin to comb her hair.

 

Tzuyu flinches. "Was I weird?" 

 

"I'd say that if you did what you did while sober, you might get rejected. You were all desperate to kiss me and stuff." 

 

"Did we..." Tzuyu's face turns red. "...did we kiss?" 

 

Chaeyoung sighs. "No. I know you don't like me, so I figured even though your offer was tempting I wasn't going to take the risk of making our relationship weird." 

 

Tzuyu visibly becomes tense. "And you assume I don't like you...because...?" 

 

"You don't like girls? Or at least you've never told me so." 

 

"W-well-" 

 

"Wait...you do like girls?" 

 

Tzuyu smiles uncomfortably. "I like  _a_ girl." 

 

"Who?" Chaeyoung crosses her arms and faces Tzuyu, attempting to look intimidating. "And why haven't you told me? I thought best friends tell each other everything." 

 

"Y-you see, Chae, I...I just was too nervous to tell you who I like." 

 

"I'm not innocent either," Chaeyoung replies quickly. "I didn't ever tell you that I like a girl as well." 

 

Tzuyu freezes. "You...too?" 

 

Chaeyoung laughs. "I guess we both have our secret. So...who do you like?" 

 

"Uh...are you sure you want to know?" 

 

"Yeah. I mean, as your best friend it's my job to support you no matter what. Even if it's like...a threesome with Nayeon and Jisoo or something." 

 

Tzuyu gulps. "Well...I guess I didn't really plan this out properly. Uh...could we maybe...talk about it over breakfast? I can cook something up real quick." 

 

"I'll help."  

 

* * *

 

 

Even the scent of burnt toasts, eggs, and hot sauce wasn't strong enough to make Tzuyu's perfume disappear. Chaeyoung is very thankful for that. 

 

"So...uh do you want to know who I like?" Tzuyu asks. 

 

Chaeyoung nearly chokes on her food before responding. "Sure." 

 

Tzuyu takes a deep breath in and then gulps. "It's you." 

 

Chaeyoung actually chokes on her food this time. Tzuyu stares blankly at her as she regains her lost breath. 

 

"P-pardon me?" Chaeyong croaks. "You like me?" 

 

"I like you." 

 

Chaeyoung takes a big sip of orange juice, only to choke on that as well. 

 

"Oh my god, Chaengie, are you okay?" Tzuyu finally asks. "I didn't mean to almost murder you." 

 

"I'm just shocked, that's all." 

 

"Sorry." 

 

"No don't be sorry, Tzuyu. I'm happy." 

 

"Happy?" 

 

"Yeah. When you said last night that you liked me...gosh my heart jumped, but I didn't think..." 

 

"It's true. I like you. I do. You can't blame for it. I mean, we've been best friends for almost twenty years and I've gotten to know you better than I know myself." 

 

"I feel the same way, Tzu." 

 

Tzuyu's face lights up and she smiles. "You do?" 

 

"I do." 

 

Tzuyu gets up suddenly, only to sit back down. 

 

"What was that?" Chaeyoung asks, laughing. 

 

"I-I'm not sure." 

 

Chaeyoung takes a forkful of eggs and places it into her mouth. 

 

"So what are we then?" Tzuyu asks. 

 

Chaeyoung hums before responding. "Girlfriends, perhaps?" 

 

Tzuyu blushes. "Really?" 

 

"We've been hanging out for forever and dates are supposed to get us comfortable with each other and help us get to know each other, but I'd say we've skipped that step." 

 

"So then...you're my girlfriend now," Tzuyu gushes. "Oh wow. Gosh. I mean, oh gosh. I just...wow." 

 

Chaeyoung laughs and then motions for Tzuyu to come over to her. "C'mere," she says. 

 

Tzuyu does exactly that and shifts her food and herself to the seat beside Chaeyoung. 

 

Chaeyoung smiles and wraps her around around Tzuyu's neck. Chaeyoung gives Tzuyu a quick peck on the cheek. Both girls blush. 

 

"I'm all flustered now," Tzuyu croaks. "B-but...I want to still ask you if it's okay if I kiss you." 

 

Chaeyoung smiles. "Isn't that what girlfriends do?" 

 

"I-I mean...I've never been in a relationship b-before." 

 

"Yes, Tzuyu, you can kiss me whenever you'd like; in school, at home, while we're shopping, on dates. Anytime." 

 

Tzuyu smiles softly. She turns her body to face Chaeyoung, her face hot and cheeks red. She leans forward and stops right in front of Chaeyoung's lips. She see's Chaeyoung smile before touching their lips together. 

 

Butterflies. Bright colors. Love. It's magical. It's meant to be. 

 

Both girls start giggling and pull away. They connect eyes, smiling and happy as hell. 

 

 

 


	5. telling the friends

"Just be deadass honest," Lisa says, pointing at Tzuyu and Chaeyoung with an overly exaggerated serious expression plastered on her face, "who did you guys kill?" 

 

Tzuyu laughs. "We didn't kill anyone. Why would you think that?" 

 

"Well," Jennie responds, "we haven't all been called together in what...two or three months?" 

 

Chaeyoung shakes her head, sighing. "We've been really busy with college! You guys are all older and have like...adult jobs and houses of your own, so you guys can meet up whenever!" 

 

"We're only nineteen!" Tzuyu adds, pouting. "We're still working out our schedules so we can have a job when we graduate." 

 

"Then thank god you guys decided to go to college together," Jihyo laughs. "You guys would be homeless if you didn't have each other." 

 

"And single," Chaeyoung whispers under her breath to Tzuyu. Tzuyu laughs loudly. 

 

"What did Chaeyoung just say!?" Nayeon shouts, pointing furiously at her. "No secrets between us thirteen, Missy." 

 

Tzuyu and Chaeyoung both tense up and face each other. 

 

"Idiot," Tzuyu snaps. 

 

"A cute idiot," Chaeyoung corrects, putting a hand on Tzuyu's shoulder and staring deeply into her eyes. 

 

Tzuyu's face turns red and she turns away from the group, sighing. 

 

"An annoying idiot," Dahyun mutters. "You'll kill the youngest of our group, Chaengie. She's too innocent for you to flirt with her so openly." 

 

Chaeyoung laughs loudly. "Trust me when I tell you, she  _can_ handle getting flirted with. Just not in public." 

 

"It's embarrassing, Chaeyoung," Tzuyu croaks. She turns back to her friends. "She's very open about relationship statuses apparently." 

 

"Relationship...statuses...?" Momo's eyes go wide, along with all of the other girls. 

 

"ARE YOU TWO DATING?" Sana screams. 

 

Chaeyoung and Tzuyu face each other, smiling and cheeks red. 

 

"Yeah," Chaeyoung responds, her voice quiet.

 

"Yup," Tzuyu says, her voice even quieter than Chaeyoung. 

 

"I called it!" Jisoo shouts, pumping her fist in the air. 

 

"You owe me like your entire life savings, Yoo." Jennie smirks. 

 

Jeongyeon rolls her eyes. "As if I'm going to give you that much money." She looks through her pockets and pulls out a five dollar bill. She places it in Jennies hand and laughs. "Buy your girlfriend something nice with this." 

 

Mina smiles at Chaeyoung and Tzuyu and wraps her arms tightly around them both. "Congrats you two," she says. "I figured it would happen eventually since you two have had a crush on each other for literally forever." 

 

Chaeyoung smiles shyly. "Who knew we _actually_ both liked each other back?" 

 

"We all did," Nayeon says, rolling her eyes. "None of us understand how neither of you thought the other liked each other back." 

 

"Give us some credit though, guys," Tzuyu responds, "we  _did_ figure it out." 

 

"So who made the move?" Lisa asks. 

 

"Tzuyu," Chaeyoung responds. 

 

"Really!?" Dahyun shouts. "I'd expect it to be you, Chaeng." 

 

"I thought it would be Chaengie too, yeah," Jeongyeon says. 

 

"I thought it would be like...they get drunk and make moves or something and wake up in each other's beds," Nayeon snickers. "That's how Jisoo and I-" 

 

"Stop this absurd story!" Jeongyeon shouts, hitting Nayeon's aside the head with her phone. 

 

Nayeon groans and rubs her head. "Jeongyeon, you'll pay for that," she growls. 

 

Jisoo laughs unsympathetically. "Babe, they hate the story of how we get together because you add way to many details." Jisoo sighs. "I swear she doesn't say it to annoy you guys." 

 

"I say it because I'm proud to be your girlfriend," Nayeon says happily, kissing Jisoo and then wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug. "I love Jisoo with my entire h-" 

 

"Some of us are  _single,_ " Jihyo snaps.

 

"Thank you, Jihyo, oh my god," Rose sighs. "I felt like I was holding my breath for like eight thousand years." 

 

"And the quiet one finally speaks," Dahyun snickers. 

 

Rose sticks out her tongue. "I'm just thinking about life and stuff." 

 

"And your boyfriend," Sana adds. 

 

"I don't...we aren't-" 

 

"You like him so much, Rosie!" Lisa shouts. "Just kiss em' already!" 

 

"He looks at you like your his entire world!" Mina adds, smiling. "Ask him out on a date already!" 

 

 Rose rolls her eyes. "I'm waiting for him to make the moves. If he really does like me, he'll have to give in eventually. Besides, I flirt with him all the time, so he's got to have some sort of a clue that I like him."

 

"Well, if Tzuyu and Chaeyoung's relationship helps with your love life, wait like twenty years and you two will finally make the moves on each other," Sana snickers. "Luckily for me, I don't need to deal with any of this relationship drama." 

 

Jihyo practically chokes. "Being a stripper-" 

 

"I'm  _not_ a stripper!" Sana shoots back. "I just enjoy...stripping." 

 

"Why is it normal to be like Sana!?" Jeongyeon screams, covering her face in her hands. 

 

Momo puts a simpathetic hand on her shoulder. "It's not, but we choose to accept that eventually she's going to get pregnant with someone's baby and-" 

 

"I focus more on  _females_ to ensure I do  _not_ get pregnant while having fun," Sana giggles. "You could always come watch if you'd like." 

 

"That's absolutely disgusting," Chaeyoung mutters. "I don't want to see your hairy ass grinding on someone you just met." 

 

"And this is when Jisoo and I become a normal couple," Nayeon laughs. "We're not as bad as her, yet you guys are always groaning and stuff when we talk about our relationship." 

 

"You make out literally anywhere," Mina says, sighing. "You guys are just the definition of PDA." 

 

"We're adults," Nayeon responds.

 

"And Nayeon enjoys to shove her tongue down my throat," Jisoo adds.

 

"N-no!" Nayeon screams. "I just enjoy knowing your mine." 

 

"Kinky bitches," Jihyo sighs. 

 

"We are  _not_ kinky," Jisoo shoots back. 

 

"Oh?" Dahyun's eyebrows go up. "So why does Nayeon call you Mommy?" 

 

"Okay," Nayeon quickly interjects. "That was once. We were trying it out and it did not work." 

 

"Nayeon prefers Daddy," Jisoo says, smiling. She bursts out laughing almost immediately after facing Nayeon and her horrified expression.

 

Rose just groans. "Can't we be normal for about eight seconds? Like, we're adults, yeah, but like Tzuyu and Chaeyoung along with most of us are  _virgins_ and I'm quite happy this way for now." 

 

"I'm happy single," Jihyo says, nodding. 

 

"I'm  _not!"_ Jeongyeon shouts. "Anyone literally just date me." 

 

"I will," Sana responds. 

 

"Okay...anyone but Sana," Jeongyeon quickly corrects.

 

Sana pouts. "Oh c'mon, Jeongie, I could make you feel gooooood! I've been told I'm very good at-" 

 

"I'm changing my opinion," Jeongyeon shouts, putting her hand over Sana's mouth. Sana licks it and giggles as Jeongyeon slaps her in the face.

 

"You're going to make her horny by slapping her," Momo groans. 

 

Jeongyeon just sighs and gives up on speaking. 

 

"Please someone just change the subject," Lisa finally says. 

 

"Perfect," Mina responds. "So...Tzuyu and Chaeyoung." 

 

Both of the girls tense up when they hear their names. 

 

"Yeah," Momo says happily. "How are you guys working out?" 

 

Tzuyu smiles. "Quite well in my opinion at least." 

 

"Yeah it's working out perfectly," Chaeyoung adds, blushings. "We tried sleeping together last night and I learned just how much Tzuyu enjoys cuddling." 

 

Jihyo smiles. "That's cute." 

 

"And I'm really happy with Chaeyoung. Being her best friend was great, but like...being her girlfriend is even better," Tzuyu adds, a blush on her cheeks. "I'm lucky." 

 

"Damn," Nayeon says, leaning her head on Jisoo's shoulder. "Y'all are freaking cute." 

 

"Did you guys work out like...public stuff? Because you guys haven't ever mentioned liking girls, so...how will you deal with that?" Dahyun asks. 

 

"We haven't really discussed anything, but we've basically just decided we're allowed to do whatever whenever," Chaeyoung answers. "I'm happy with her and I'm happy to tell people that's she's my girlfriend." 

 

"You two are absolutely adorable," Rose says, smiling.

 

Chaeyoung wraps her arm around Tzuyu's neck and places a peck on her cheek. "Hell yeah we are." 

 

Tzuyu laughs and blushes. 

 

"I felt my heart just like..." Nayeon's voice trails off. 

 

"Yeah I felt that too," Dahyun admits. "You guys are soooo cute. I feel like my heart is going to burst." 

 

Tzuyu smiles. "You'll need to get used to it." 


	6. pda ?

Tzuyu feels as her heart melts in her girlfriend takes her hand as they make their way down the halls of their college. Chaeyoung's smiling proudly beside Tzuyu, holding her binder and a drawing notebook she never leaves the house without. 

 

"I love this," Chaeyoung whispers, slightly behind Tzuyu, as she's slower.

 

"Love this?" Tzuyu hums. "You mean us?" 

 

Chaeyoung nods. "I love holding your hand and being all proud of it." 

 

"So you're okay with doing this stuff in public?" 

 

"Holding your hand?" 

 

"Well...everything I guess." 

 

"Kissing?" 

 

"Yeah. I mean...yeah. I guess it's a discussion? I wasn't sure if you really wanted that or not." 

 

They continue down the hallway in a partial silence. Chaeyoung is clearly thinking and Tzuyu is clearly nervous for her response. 

 

"I mean, do you want to?" Chaeyoung finally asks, turning to look at her girlfriend. 

 

"Only if you want to." 

 

Chaeyoung raises a brow. "Then sure." 

 

Tzuyu's face lights up. "You mean it?" 

 

"Yep." Chaeyoung pecks Tzuyu's lips with her own. "I don't care if people give us looks. I'm happy to be able to finally do that." 

 

Tzuyu blushes deeply. "G-good. I am too." 


End file.
